From Afar
by Forever.Jin
Summary: A Sesshomaru/OFC fic. Also on AO3. She was kidnapped and taken far from her home, now that she has escaped and returned, trouble seeks her. Will he still accept her, now that they're no longer children in his mother's gardens? I'm super bad at summaries.


Her head slipped under once again. Desperately, she clawed back to the surface, only for another wave to sweep over her sputtering form, pushing and pulling her until she didn't know up from down. It was all water. Stinging, briny, foul water.

She was going die here, after finally escaping, she was going to die in this wretched sea.

Determination renewed by the thought, she clawed furiously once more and broke the surface, inhaling air, along with a good amount of salt water. Angry night waves rushed at her, but she doggedly stayed afloat. She was going to live through this night, even if it killed her.

She awoke and immediately vomited. Gagging on bile, as her body attempted to breathe and retch simultaneously, her hands fisted in wet sand, and as she spit and coughed her lungs clear so she could gasp, she realized she was on land. Brine-redden eyes wide, she looked for signs that would tell her where she was. Lungs burning from salt and bile, her gasps turned into sobs as she recognized an outcropping of rock, the trees that rose up in front of her like a wall, even some of the wildlife.

She was home.

She clawed her way from the sloshing waves that lapped at her legs, finding drier ground and small shrubs that she used to help pull herself from the push and pull of the waves. If she had enough strength, her prime concern would be to fine shelter from the elements and predators, but she didn't, and instead lost consciousness among the course, sandy grass.

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared as the wind changed direction, coming from the west. It was purely fate that must have put him so close to the shoreline that night, for him to catch her scent. He changed the direction he was walking, leaving behind a sputtering Jaken. He didn't have to look back, he knew Jaken and A-un would follow him. He had been heading back towards the village of his half-brother, A-un carried some kimonos and trinkets for Rin, when he had dropped to the ground, needing to prowl a little instead of letting his cloud carry him.

Following the scent, he wandered the beach, the sea spray making the scent fainter than it already was, but he knew it. Jaken squawked at the sight of the naked woman laying in the sand, but Sesshomaru had found what he sought. He approached and then knelt down next to her exposed body. He took a deep inhale to confirm that his nose was correct, he knew this woman. Her breathing was weak, but there, and he could hear her heart thumping away still. Without much fanfare, he picked up the woman and headed back into the trees, looking for a preferred clearing to stop and give the woman a closer inspection.

He stopped and set her down before turning to Jaken.

"Jaken, make a fire."

"Are we stopping for the night Sesshomaru-sama?"

His question went unanswered, so Jaken set about creating a small campfire. The imp would never admit it, but he was tired from their travels, and sorely missed the pace they had set when Rin had accompanied them. While Jaken gathered wood, Sesshomaru grabbed one of the kimonos from the pack on A-un's back and wrapped the woman as best he could in it. The kimono was too small for her, but it gave her enough coverage. As light warmed the clearing, Sesshomaru got a better look. She was thin, too thin, she's seemed to weigh nothing when he had carried her, and the only thing she had on her when he found her was the wide metal collar around her neck. it was intricately decorated, and had a language on it that he didn't immediately recognize. After some thought, he decided it looked like the characters used on the main land, though it had been centuries since he had encountered them. A look at her wrists showed scarring, as if she had been shackled for a long period of time, and she would have had to of been for scars of that type to have formed on a demon like her. He looked at her ankles and found more of the like.

The scars and the metal collar had a faint smell he detected under the scent of salt water. He decided almost immediately he didn't like it and moved to remove the collar. When his hand wrapped around the metal and tugged, the collar crackled with a powerful energy. He released it with a growl as it sizzled around the woman's neck, and his own palm and fingers were smarting from burns. Jaken was making more noise that he ignored in favor of studying the collar again. He couldn't decipher any of the characters, but now noticed the old scars of previous burns next to the edge of the collar. He could smell the skin was scorched underneath it. What was probably most concerning was the lack of response from the woman.

Her breathing trembled and stuttered in response to the collar's activation, but she didn't wake. Sesshomaru tried a few more times to remove the collar before he relented for a time. The most he had gotten from the woman was a fluttering of eyelashes, and now both of them were thoroughly singed. All the while, Jaken had been watching nervously. The night wore on, and Jaken found himself slipping into short dozes, only to be awakened by the crackling of another attempt by Sesshomaru to remove the collar. By morning, burns that should have healed long ago after the first attempt were still present on Sesshomaru's right hand, and the woman was starting to run a fever. He frowned as sweat prickled against her clammy forehead, perhaps he had been too insistent with trying to break the lock on the metal collar.

Jaken busily set about burying their campfire remains while Sesshomaru stood, keeping the woman in the crook of his arm, still used to doing everything one handed. Jaken wondered who the woman was to his master, but wasn't positive he would receive an answer for his troubles, maybe the woman would wake and explain her connection to Sesshomaru-sama herself. Before long, Jaken was atop A-un and the group was flying through the air, Sesshomaru-sama seemed to want to get to Inuyasha's village as quickly as possible.

With the village finally in sight, Sesshomaru touched down at the opening of Kaede's hut. No one exited, so Sesshomaru permitted himself to look around. Some villagers were eyeing him warily, but he didn't see signs of the mikos, or of Rin. He first caught the scent of the half-demon that Rin liked to tell him about, Jinenji, who seemed to be out in the grassy fields. Turned in that direction, he smelled the old miko, Inuyasha's miko, and Rin, with him. As he started to head that way, the annoying voice of his half-brother fell on his ears.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha was with the monk, Miroku, and the demon slayer, Sango. The two humans had their cluster of children with them and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them. He didn't have time for this, he needed one of the healers.

"Is that a girl?" Inuyasha hollered as he came closer.

"Is she sick?" Sango stopped her approach and held her children back. Miroku stepped forward with Inuyasha.

They peered at the woman, who was now starting to shiver in Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru stayed silent, continuing to glare at the two in front of him now. Jaken took this opportunity to speak up for his master.

"We seek a healer for this woman!"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha sniffed at her, eyeing Sesshomaru as he growled and shifted her away from him, "Who is she?"

"That is none of your concern!" Jaken squawked, because he really didn't have an answer to that particular question.

Inuyasha snorted, but turned toward the fields.

"Kaede! You're needed!" he bellowed.

Sesshomaru stayed rooted to the spot as the group in the field noticed them. Rin could be seen jumping up and running towards them, Kaede and Kagome hurried after her, while Jinenji hung back. As Rin drew closer, she slowed in her approach, eyeing the woman in her Lord's arms.

"Who is she, Sesshomaru-sama? Is she familiar to you?"

Sesshomaru grunted in response, and both Rin and Jaken took it as an affirmative. She didn't look like much, wasted as she was, but her shimmering hair marked her as something other than human. Kagome was the first to catch up.

"Oh geez, she doesn't look well."

The young miko approached when no one else had and laid a hand on the woman's forehead.

"It looks like the fever she has is increasing. Can you put her in Kaede's hut?"

Silent as stone, Sesshomaru did as Kagome asked and entered the hut with the woman. It reeked of humans, but one of those scents was Rin's, so maybe it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Kagome ushered him over to a mat she had laid out and indicated he should place his charge down on it, and he did so, reluctantly. Kaede entered finally, followed by Rin. With all of them in the hut, it was becoming crowded.

"Rin, please get the herbs we need for a fever," Kaede spoke calmly as she knelt down, with difficulty, next to the unconscious woman, "Kagome, please get some water in a bowl, with a clean cloth."

The two set to work as Sesshomaru stood in the cramped corner of the hut, watching them with sharp eyes. He watched, unblinking, as they wiped away the sweat and leftover grime from the beach from her skin. Rin returned with some herbs he had no knowledge of and Kaede set to work mashing and mixing up some concoction. Standing in the corner, Sesshomaru felt like an intruder, especially with the two mikos throwing him glances every so often. He heard the rest of the group assembled outside, Jaken could be heard bickering with Inuyasha. Still, he stayed. It filled him with an uneasy feeling at the thought of leaving the woman alone right now, maybe because she looked so fragile, and the last he saw her, she was so full of vibrant energy, but that was nearly 200 years ago. His irritation at Inuyasha reared it's head again. If the Hanyo hadn't been an issue, maybe none of this would have happened.

Rin helped administer the fever mixture. She tried to take in as much about the woman before her as possible. Who was she to Sesshomaru-sama? With her silvery hair, she looked much like Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama, there were even small red stripes on her face, one at the height of each cheek. Was she related to them? She decided to try one more time.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who is this woman?"

Sesshomaru paused for a time, long enough that Rin thought he wouldn't answer her, but then he spoke quietly, and something in his eyes changed, maybe softened.

"Her name is Momo."

"'Momo'?" Kagome repeated and looked down at the woman. It didn't seem to fit her.

"Momo…" Rin also gazed at the woman. Her name didn't explain her connection to her Lord.

After a time, Momo's fever stabilized, and with the danger passed, Kagome asked about the collar.

"I have yet to find a means to remove it," was all Sesshomaru said.

With some shuffling, Kaede and Rin existed the hut and allowed Miroku and Inuyasha to enter so that the collar could be discussed. Sesshomaru watched intently as the monk prodded the infuriating thing, his eyes narrowing as it remained inactive for the monk.

"It looks like a key is needed for this locking mechanism…"

"Tsk, just let me break it off," Inuyasha reached for the collar and gave it a pull.

That powerful energy came to life and crackled against Inuyasha's grip. He let go with a hiss of pain, and stared at his burnt hand. Miroku looked from Inuyasha's hand to Sesshomaru's.

"It seems you have tried many times to remove this collar, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's gaze flinted to his own scorched hand and then to the Monk's eyes with a small glare. He did not need to be reminded of his failures.

"Let me try," Kagome put her hand forward.

She felt around the collar, noting the strange characters engraved on it, and gently pulled. Nothing happened and Kagome felt Sesshomaru's glare on her. Curious, Kagome summoned up some of her spiritual powers and pushed them into the collar. The collar sizzled to life, but didn't harm Kagome, so she focused more power into it. The collar started to vibrate with a piercing sound, and Kagome could feel it weakening.

"Stop!"

Sesshomaru's command cut through the noise and broke Kagome's concentration. She released the collar and her gaze shot to Sesshomaru, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were glued to Momo, and Kagome followed his gaze and found out why.

Momo's eyes glowed a blank red and her jaw was opened in some kind of silent scream, her whole body was twitching. Not just twitching, Kagome realized, but her very form was moving, fluctuating, as if wanted to change shape. Sesshomaru's eyes never left Momo, his glare directed full force at the other creature as he tried to piece everything together. He had wondered, why, in her condition, Momo hadn't reverted back to her true form. They always transformed into their canine form when they were at their weakest, it took up energy to stay in their current form, thus not allowing Momo to regain her strength now. It seemed the collar might have something to do with her seemingly stuck in a humanoid form. Without much thought, his hand reached out for her, landing on her forehead in a soothing manner.

The action seemed to quiet Momo's pain. Her jaw relaxed and her eyelids drooped, the twisting of her body and form stilled. She was still unconscious it seemed, though she was now panting heavily and her blank red stare seemed to rest on him.

"I'm so sorry! I was so focused on the collar, I didn't realize I was hurting her," Kagome panicked a little.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand from Momo's forehead, the demon before him seemingly calmed for now. Kagome's hand replaced his.

"Her fever has gone up again," Kagome grabbed the wet cloth and wiped at Momo's face, then placed the cooling cloth on her forehead, "this should help."

With Momo calm again, everyone turned their attentions to Sesshomaru, who was still gazing at Momo, and stubbornly refusing to meet any of their stares. He, Sesshomaru-sama, did not have to answer for any of his actions, or their questioning looks. He turned away from them and closed his eyes, ignoring any attempts to engage him. Inuyasha and Miroku eventually left the hut and Kaede and Rin returned. The three women tended to Momo, keeping an eye on her fever and administering some concoction that Kaede made, claiming it would help Momo regain strength. Sesshomaru was skeptical, but let them do as they pleased. Rin was the only one who seemed to get any reaction from him, asking him questions that he would give minimal answers to. It was while she sat watching over Momo with Sesshomaru, alone, she asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is Momo-san special to you?"

One golden eye opened.

"Yes."

Rin pressed her lips together and worked up the courage to go on.

"Like Rin?"

Sesshomaru peered down at her with both eyes now, pausing, before looking away.

"…No."

Pleased, Rin gave a soft smile and happily hummed away to pass the time. And that was all that could be done, letting time pass. Kagome and Kaede were worried that Momo hadn't regained consciousness yet, as a couple days turned into a week, but Momo wasn't a human, so their estimations of wellness were unclear. All they could do was look to Sesshomaru for signs of worry. He seemed unperturbed by the passage of 4 days, but on day five he was beginning to look restless. Sesshomaru hadn't left the hut, not even once, while Momo remained asleep, no one was even sure if he had actually slept at all or not. Maybe it had less to do with Momo and more to do with sitting in one spot for so long, he never gave any signs of discomfort, but who could really tell?

As day ten approached, Sesshomaru could silently admit to his unease. He was sure Momo should be awake by now, unless something was terribly wrong. He considered taking Momo to his mother's palace and letting a yokai healer treat her, but he was afraid to move her now. A small voice nagged him that this could be his fault, trying to remove the collar too many times had hurt her, possibly more than he had first realized. Stuffing his guilty feelings down, he started quietly observing the comings and goings of the hut. He grudgingly allowed that Inuyasha's miko had been very useful throughout this entire process, she seemed to be settling into the village well, after only a year. If he remembered correctly, Rin would be 12 now. He had to try and remember her age, as the group in the village seemed to think she had to be a certain age before she could leave if she wanted to. This, Sesshomaru didn't really understand, but he didn't argue either. He knew Rin was counting the days, she had nearly talked him to death in her excitement when the monk had started teaching her numbers and proper lettering. It had taken the sting away from when he had told her to stay in the village apparently, because she hadn't complained to him when he had come to visit that first time.

The next day, it was her hitch in breath that alerted him to a change. His eyes flew open as hers slowly fluttered. Kagome was the one on watch and quickly rushed off to find Kaede, who was probably in the fields as it was nearing midday. Sesshomaru moved swiftly to Momo's side as her eyes opened for the first time since he had found her. Golden eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling of the hut as Momo regained feeling of her limbs, her brain processing her physical being before focusing. She didn't have the mental capacity to understand, but a presence made her feel safe.

It was that first thought, that feeling, that helped clear her mind. Safe. She was safe. Momo's whole body gave a shudder, and as her hazy eyes sought focus, she breathed deeply and knew his scent.

"Sesshomaru…?" she croaked out.


End file.
